heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege Mode
In Siege mode, players compete for control of a castle that is guarded by a specific Boss. By defeating the the Boss you earn Guardian Stars. Every day a new Overlord is chosen based on how many Guardian Stars that a player accumulated. They then become the guardians and anyone who challenges the castle must fight the original Boss and the current Overlord's team of heroes. Siege Mode can be visited by clicking the Siege Button '''located on the upper right corner. To be able to access this feature, you must always have internet connection and the team level must be '''Level ''5. ''Before it was named Map 2 but later became Siege and all the castles were named after its Boss Guardian, when Siege was first released, and you have to fight the castle that corresponds to the Minion you want to get. You are given 20 Daily Challenges '''each day. '''Challenges serves as permits to challenge a castle, it can be used on multiple castles you wish to visit. The castles available for you to conquer are those castles that do not have Locks on them'' (see picture above for Reference). Different castles have different level requirements as' 41 being the Highest and '1 '''being the lowest. A list of level requirements can be seen below. 'Castle Level Requirement and Boss 'Your Very Own Castle' In Siege Mode 'you are given a default castle named '''HQ '. Given a default castle you are also given a default '''Minion '''which is the '''Orcling. He is a simple orc with a Taunt ability. Now back to your HQ; inside there are various options that you can tweak (see picture below for Reference). Inside Red box are your Castle Power-ups 'each with their distinct effects; Inside the '''Orange '''box are your Heroes, it includes the Class and their level, also their appearance (Head Only); Inside the '''Yellow '''box is your Minion;The '''Green '''box, in it are the Experience Bar, the Level Up Button and the Countdown. The countdown is the timer by which the the minion will level up(if full)''. Within the '''Blue '''box is the Power-up duration. It indicates for how long your Power-up will be available, you could extend its duration by pressing the '''Extend Duration button for a price of course. Finally the Violet 'box. Inside it is the '''Bonus '''section. The '''Bonus '''section plays an important part of your Siege-ing ''(see picture on the right). On it is your '''Arena Badges (Accumulated in the Arena and Siege) Guardian Stars '(Gathered only in Siege). The other two (the 5000 box 50000 and Extra Stars) are the Bonuses. For starters the starting par is 2000 to 5000 but I achieved that and so I proceeded to the higher tier. Extra Stars is added whenever you successfully defeat a castle ''(Notice the Red numbers beside guardian stars after defeating a castle). As you progress to fulfilling the requirements in the box (which is collecting Guardian Stars) the Extra Stars go up by 1 or 2. This section is replaced with '''Ranking on different castles. 'Conquering a Castle' Conquering a castle is not as easy as it sounds. You need a good team and with a good team are good items. You may be qualified to attack a castle, but will you be able to do it repeatedly? As stated before, you are only given 20 Challenges, and when they're all gone you have to wait for about 30 minutes just to recieve 1. You can also buy more challenges for 15,000 Gold each. A player can only hold on to his castle for 6 Hours, BUT, if the player managed to still be on the top after the timer runs out, That person will still be the Overlord and will continue to if no one defeats him/her. If you collected more Guardian Stars than the defending player (check Ranking frequently) and Ranked first then you will just have to wait for his time to finish or collect more stars, then a message will pop up telling that you have conquered the castle. There is a 6 hour cycle in which people attack a castle'' (which has the team build of the current Overlord)'' and get guardian stars every time they beat the Overlord. The Overlord also can get guardian stars'' (when someone attacks he/she and loses)'' although, unlike the attackers, can lose guardian stars(when someone beats he/she). At the end of the 6 hour cycle, who ever has the most guardian stars in that castle (you can see this by looking at the Ranking in the corresponding castle) becomes the new Overlord in which you will gain the minion that was guarding that castle, if you haven't become the Overlord of that castle before. 'Guardian Stars' Guardian Stars '''serve like badges/honors you get from defeating castles. Collected guardian stars is not affected by the defending heroes. '''It does however increase with the level of the monster in that castle. Say for example you defeated a castle which has a monster in level 1; You will receive 1 Guardian Star 'for defeating the castle monster and the defenders, '''1 Guardian Star '''as bonus ''(The red numbers beside Guardian Stars included in battle spoils;Increases with total guardian stars), and another '''1 Guardian Star '''for winning the battle. The total G-stars you get from an attack is the base stars + bonus stars. The base stars you get depends on the level of the castle you are attacking. Here is a chart of the base stars: 1-3 : 1 Star 4-9 : 2 Stars 10-16 : 3 Stars 17-23 : 4 Stars 24-29: 5 Stars 30-31 : 6 Stars The guardian stars you collected is also very essential to increase the '''Bonus/Extra Stars '''you can get. If you have about 5,000 Guardian Stars, the bonus star you'll be receiving is 3''. It is a great difference and advantage to whatever castle you are trying to conquer. Other people just get 1 or 2 bonus stars, this is because of their total accumulated guardian stars. These stars you get in defeating a castle on a single fight raise in amount based on 2 factors :' Level of the Castle' and Bonus/Extra Stars. The highest level possible for a single castle would be 31, at this level the stars you can get is 9 (+1 If you win) ''and adding it with the other factor makes it 11+ stars. If you ever become an overlord of a castle, you have 2 options; To defend the castle or To let it be conquered. A newly conquered castle will be defended by your current team as default. You can however change this team by simply changing your team composition to whatever you want and then visit your castle once more, at this rate you will be prompted if you are to change the current team. There's an instance where as when you have became an overlord, your guardian stars become negative. These '''Negative Guardian Stars' you have collected are due to the fact that you have a not-so-good team or rather the counter measures of the opposing team is better than your defense. You don't have to be so worried about your already accumulated guardian stars from before, these negative stars will not affect them in what ever instance possible. 'Defending Your Castle' Most of you must be wondering, How in the world do they keep on getting stars if they can't challenge their own castle? The answer lies here. Defending your castle is not a very easy thing to withstand. It requires strong heroes, great equipments and remarkable hero combinations. Here are the different combinations you could try out : 2 Firemages and 2 Clerics (2F2C) Each Firemage is supported by a Cleric. A very formidable team to defeat; currently the best known combination. 3 Firemages and 1 Cleric (3F1C) An attempt to quickly defeat the attacking team. An ice-elf cleric helps, making it harder to distinguish which one is the healer. Legendary Hero Fighter (Level 36 or so) A hard opponent specially if equiped with devastating items. A single defender can be kited, however, and the AI will not use all the spells of the L-hero effectively. 3 Clerics 1 Firemage (3C1F) The attacking team may easily get stuck on the clerics, but unlike 4 clerics, the attacking team does not have all the time they need to syncronize their spells. 3 Clerics 1 Barbarian Competitive, but very easy to counter. 4 Clerics (4C) An ultimate troll team, but generally ineffective. The teams that cannot defeat the clerics are unlikely to try again, and you will have difficulty building up guardian stars. Others try to feed other accounts to their castle to obtain additional stars without too much effort. It's a very tricky method and a greedy one too. You can add your very own combinations here for the same matter only. These are one of the best combinations I've encountered so far. Don't hesitate to make your own combinations, and finally, have fun. It's all about the fun, the hassle just makes it more intense, don't sweat yourself. Kudos! 'Counter Measures' Atop of this post is how to defend, now it's how to counter. The mentioned teams are deemingly impossible to defeat, correct? No, it is not. There are numerous methods to defeat those teams. Focus on obliterating the supports first (Cleric, Bard) ''then when they're all gone, you can now focus on destroying the main hitters. Be very careful though as the cleric posses a very interesting skill, '''Revive'. It's very annoying to see the FFCC '''combination, now how will you counter the said team? Here are some of the most effective ways : '''4 BarbariansMust have Whirlwind Slash (4B) This strategy is very effective, having 4 Whirlwind to slice up everything it touches. 3 Barbarians and a Bard Must have Restoration Song (3B1B) A very interesting combo. After using up all the Whirlwind, restore it again for even more devastation! {Note : This is very crashy though, with all the skills in the screen that is..} 2 Barbarians and 2 Clerics (2B2C) I commonly use this because of it's easier maneuverability and continued healing. 2 Firemage and 2 Barbarian (2F2B) A really scary counter, quite useless if the castle you're trying to conquer got the 70% Dodge Fire Damage '''castle ability available but is very reliable when fighting against a '''Legendary Hero. 2 Barbarians, 1 Fighter and 1 Cleric Taking the most known method to take them down, Kiting. Just by looking at the composition you'll already figure out what to do. Legendary Hero Must be equipped with aggressive gear (NO FROSTFIRES as you need the movement speed), to quickly charge and use AoE attacks. Against 2F2C, this will definately kill firemages (ice and blast), but maybe not all the clerics. The healing spell can keep you alive against 1 firemage attack, and you may need to wait the cooldown to finish off the rest of their team. 4 Archers I have heard this was the best arena team that could finish just about anything with 4 arrow rains, but have never tried it in siege. This combination only works sometimes, depending on how many of the arrows actually hit the enemy. Barbarians are very dangerous, even more dangerous if they're equipped with Golden Cresents 'and other worthy items. Those are just some of the most frequently used combinations I have tried. I repeat, do not hesitate to try your own combinations and add them here on the list. It's very refreshing to see new strategies being used. Lastly, enjoy the game. 'Using a Minion Notice the Skeleton with a gemstone on his head and a sign below him that says '''Summon Monsters? Try it! Inside lies your very own minions (Snowman was given last Holiday). These minions are acquired if you successfully claimed a castle on Siege Mode and they all start at level 1. Tapping twice on the Monster will equip it (only one monster at a time) just like a simple equipment. Their stats change as their level increases. Different monsters have different skills. Some may have numerous abilities, others have less. Fighting alongside a monster/minion is not so different as having 5 heroes. The rule of how you fight with heroes applies the same with minions. It seems that the bigger the Monster the slower it moves, for some Monster that is. ''These'' '''Minions '''can either be used in fighting on the map, boss battle or not, it can also be used when trying to conquer a castle ''(Your HQ and currently conquered castle excluded). Minions are deemed to be very useful specially when it reaches the max level, which is level 31. Not only do they deal significant damage but can also be a nuisance to the opposition. Category:Siege Mode Category:Conquering Strategies Category:Siege Minions Category:Siege Mode (Talk Page)